Semiconductor devices are used in the vast majority of electronic devices. To ensure devices function in their intended manner, it is desirable to accurately and precisely fabricate physical features having specific physical dimensions. During fabrication, process variations may result in semiconductor devices having physical features that deviate from their intended physical dimensions, thereby impairing performance of those devices. For failure analysis, it is desirable to accurately analyze physical features of a semiconductor device in a non-destructive manner. However, many existing non-destructive analysis tools lack the resolution necessary to accurately obtain measurements of physical features, particularly as device geometries continue decreasing in size.